Adeline's Show
by Pink Shadow Princess
Summary: A hilarious fanfic of shouting, creepy peoples, and cheese. PUT ON HOLD. SEE MY PAGE FOR MORE.
1. Adeline

**Authoress's Notes: Yay! First fanfic! (Gulp) I'm nervous. I'll take any review I get, but please be nice. This is not Adeline's normal personality, but this is humor so I had to change it a 'bit. Also, this character is NOT a spin-off of The Great Chicken Miasma's Character Lillian**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Nintendo characters, BUT I do own Adeline.**

* * *

1. Adeline's interview 

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT????" A Shadow Siren with a green striped hat thundered. A small toad cowered in front of her dressing room doorway. "Oh, sorry Toadster." The little toad rolled his eyes at her nickname for him. "You're on in one minute."

"Awesome! Who am I interviewing today?"

"Uh," The poor toad pulled nervously at his shirt. "The boss said it's a surprise."

The Siren made a fist. " Whenever you say that, it means that I don't have an interviewee and our poor viewers have to watch you juggle donuts and sing off key."

"My singing is beautiful! And besides, this time there REALLY is a surprise." The toad looked at his watch, and his face paled. "OH NO!!!" He started running in circles. The siren just rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrist.

"Calm down Toadster." The toad just kept on shouting. "Toad." Nothing. "TOAD!!!!!" The toad finally stopped. "What's wrong?" She asked, managing to keep her voice down.

Through ragged breaths, Toad said, " Adeline, you're supposed to be on in ten seconds!"

Adeline's eyes widened. "DARN IT!!!" She tugged at her hair. "Wait a minute, why am I panicking? Toadster, hold my hand!'

The toad's eyes widened and then he smiled. He licked his hand and slicked back his hair. "Hello, Baby," He said in as he struck a pose.

The Siren groaned, grabbed his wrist, and pulled them both into the shadows.

* * *

"And now, our beautiful host, Adeline The Shadow Siren!" 

Adeline emerged from the floor in front of a Navy blue chair. She was holding up Toad with one arm and had a fist aimed at him with the other. She looked at the camera and blinked under her green striped hat, then looked back at Toad. She dropped him and laughed nervously.

"Haha. Yeah, uh, he's my best friend, and we were playing, um, Beat Up Your Best Friend. Yeah."

"Owww…" Came a muffled cry from Toad. Adeline pulled him up and pushed him off the side of the stage. "Owww AGAIN!" Toad said miserably. Adeline, with a twirl, sat in the navy blue chair.

"Hello, and welcome to Get Your Sleepin' Butts Out of Bed, Rougeport! I'm your host, Adeline The Shadow Siren."

The audience applauded.

"But, thanks to my Boss, I have no idea who I will be interviewing."

A Goomba in the audience stood up and shouted, "Please don't tell me we're gonna have to watch that toad!"

"Hey!" Toad shouted, proceeding to tackle the goomba. The two of them rolled out of the studio.

Adeline muttered something under her breath, and said, "Okay, I think that maybe someone should tell me who I'm interviewing." A koopa with a headset came on the stage and whispered something in Adeline's ear. "WHAT????" She shouted, and then remembered this was live. "I mean, um, cool." She cleared her throat and looked at the camera. "Well, apparently, my boss thinks it would be a good idea for him to interview _me_, so until he gets here, I need someone to entertain our viewers." About fifty hands shot up. "Um, okay. I'm just gonna pick a random chair number. Uh, a-hundred and seven."

"Yes!" A boo floated to the stage. "I can sing the ABC's to any song, Burp on command, and also spit into the air and catch it when it falls down!" He said smiling a moronic smile.

"Um, you know, I was kind of hoping for something, oh, I don't know, NOT COMPLETELY STUPID!!!" Adeline yelled. The boo stuck his tongue out at her.

A mysterious voice off stage yelled, "He's here!"

"Finally." Adeline muttered. A koopa walked onto the stage. He was carrying a piece of wrinkled paper in one hand and a coffee cup in another.

"WHO THE HECK IS THIS GUY???" Adeline demanded.

The same mysterious voice said, "He's your Boss."

"…Oops." She whispered. However, the koopa didn't seem to notice. In fact, he was staring to thin air. Then he all of the sudden started talking to his coffee cup.

"…Need to redecorate this place. Very drab."

"What kind of a nut job is he?" Adeline whispered to the boo.

"The kind who wears those phones you put on your ear."

"Oh."

"…To go. Goodbye." The koopa pressed a button on the now visible mini-phone, and looked at the Camera. "Hello, viewers of Get Your Sleepin' Butts Out of Bed, Rougeport! My name is Koopralooprasoopratookra the 100th, and I am here today to interview my employ, Adeline. So, Adeline," He said taking the red chair across from Adeline, " Do you have stats? And if so, tell us what they are"

"Duh, who doesn't? My HP is 50, and my Defense is 1."

"As a Shadow Siren, You must have a power. What is yours?"

"I control plants!" She bragged as she flicked her hat.

"Nice. Do you have any close relatives?"

Adeline was starting to like this. "Yeah. I have three sisters: Beldam, Marilyn, and Vivian. I'm the youngest."

"Very good. Now-" but he was cut short as two figures fell through the ceiling. It was Toad and that goomba. They were tussling and yelling at each other.

"DARN IT! You two are STILL fighting???" Adeline roared.

Toad and the goomba suddenly stopped and blinked twice. Toad murmured a uh-oh, then ran as fast as he could. The goomba got the idea and ran.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE TURDS!!!"

"Um, That ends our show!" Koopralooprasoopratookra said really quickly as Adeline started to make vines grow all over the stage. "Tune in next time on Get Your Sleeping Butts Out of Bed, Rougeport! END TRANSMISION!!!"

* * *

**Authoress again:**

**Now, keep in mind this is my very first fanfic. It probably is really crappy, but I have to start somewhere. I can write better storys, though, and I know that for a fact.**

**If you go to my page you can get a pretty good description of Adeline.**

**Next time, I'm going to do audience questions. If you write a review, you get to be in the audie****nce. All you have to do is pick a Mario character and tell me who it is in the review. But if you don't want to be in the audience, just don't pick a character.**


	2. Bowser

**Authoress' Notes: So I decided to change the format of the interview. It might make more since that way.**

**Also thanks to my one reviewer, Marno Ar Squall; who is probably the only reason there is going to be another chapter.**

**Character actions will be underlined and in bold. **

**Here goes!**

* * *

**2. Bowser**

**ROUGEPORT SQUARE**

Adeline: WHERE'S MY COFFEE?!?!?!?

Toad: The boss said that ever since you destroyed our last stage, you can't have anymore coffee.

Adeline: Need … coffee … **falls over asleep and hits pavement**

Adeline: YOW!!! Where's our stage?

Toad: You broke it, and we can't afford another one.

Adeline: **slaps toad** Well then where are we going to do our interview?

Toad: Ow… Right here.

Adeline: …On the street?

Toad: On the street.

Adeline: I hate my boss.

Toad: **nods**

Adeline: Hey, I have an Idea! **Pulls toad into the shadows**

* * *

**PALACE OF SHADOW**

Toad: This works.

Adeline: Told ya.

Toad: Now we need an audience.

Adeline: Got it! **Pulls a rope and a hole appears in the ceiling**

Adeline: Hey there's free pizza down here! **Tons of people run to the hole and jump in**

Toad: **Blinks** Okay…

Adeline: Listen up people! You have been selected to be the audience of Get Your Sleeping Butts Out of Bed, Rougeport!

Mario: Where is-a the Pizza?

Adeline: There ain't no pizza Mario, get over it. Now as I was saying, I'm your host Adeline the Sha-

Doopliss: Will you marry me?

Adeline: Shut up. Anyway, today I'll be interviewing **Looks at a PDA** …Bowser. Perfect. Where's big, fat, and ugly?

Bowser: I'm not ugly!

Adeline: Yes, you are. Now, what are your stats?

Bowser: I have 70 health, 7 attack, and 2 defense. Bam! Hi Peach!

Adeline: … Okay. Um… Ah! No. Oh! Why are you freakishly obsessed with Peach?

Bowser: Because she's purty.

Peach: I think I'm going to hurl.

Adeline: I would. Um, Ok. Audience questions! Seat GLITTERYSHINYMONEY.

Flavio: Do you wish you were as great and fabulous as Flavio?

Everyone: KILL!!! **Everyone tackles Flavio**

Flavio: Ouch. The great and fabulous Flavio hates you all.

Adeline: Seat KAMEKSTINKSLIKEPOO!

Kammy: Why do you smell so bad?

Bowser: Because I haven't taken a shower in a-million years.

Adeline: And if you all look under your seats, you'll find complementary clothespins!

Everyone: **Grabs clothespins and puts them on their noses**

Adeline: Seat DONOTWORKFORBELDAM.

Doopliss: You didn't answer my question! Will you marry me?

Bowser: No thanks. I'm not gay.

Doopliss: I wasn't talking to you, ya big turtle. I was talking to Adeline. Will you?

Adeline: In your dreams.

Doopliss: I'm counting on that.

Adeline: **Groans** Seat IHATEJESTERS.

Blumiere: This will be all of your ends… said Count Bleck!

Timpani: **Gasp **I thought you were good!

Blumiere: I was. But not anymore! … Said Count Bleck.

Dimentio: That seat name is insulting!

Adeline: Well to bad for you.

Blumiere: **Clears throat **As I was saying… this is all of your ends… Said Count Bleck!

Flavio: Every rich and fabulous merchant for himself!

Doopliss: I'll save you, my love! **Tackles Adeline**

Toad: (While a void is growing behind him) Well that ends our Show! Watch us next time on Get Your Sleeping Butts Out of Bed Rougeport! END TRANSMISSION!!!!

* * *

**Authoress: Huff… Puff… okay. I hope it's funny. I really don't know. Review please!**


	3. Doopliss

**Authoress's Notes: Sorry about this being so late. I had a hard time finding someone to interview. So why not pick our fun-loving little Doopliss? This should be interesting, since he has a crush on Adeline.**

**The Koopa with the long name in the first chapter's name is being changed to Bob ****because I'm too lazy to type it all. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo owns; otherwise I would be a very rich 13 year old. XD**

**Here goes nothin'! **

* * *

**3. Doopliss**

**PALACE OF SHADOW**

Toad: So, um, Adeline?

Adeline: What?

Toad: You remember that ghost that asked you to marry him?

Adeline: **Shudders **Uh-huh.

Toad: Well, uh, you're interviewing him today. **Throws his arms in front of himself**

Adeline: WHAT?!?!?!?!? No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I put my foot down-

Toad: You don't have feet.

Adeline: Not the point! I am not interviewing that little freak-in-a-sheet, and that's that.

Toad: Tell that to the boss, not me.

Adeline: Actually, I think I will Toad! **Goes into the shadows**

* * *

**AN OFFICE SOMEWHERE**

Adeline: WHAT?!?!?!?!?

Bob: You have to interview him.

Adeline: Why?

Bob: He's my niece's cousin's aunt's-

Adeline: **Holds up a hand** Don't wanna know.

Bob: You still have to interview him.

Adeline: …Fine. **Sinks into the shadows**

* * *

**PALACE OF SHADOW**

Adeline: **Comes out of the shadows**

Toad: Told-ya so.

Adeline: You just shut-up.

Toad: Okay, okay! **Clamps mouth shut really tight**

Adeline: **Rolls eyes **How are we going to get our audience today?

Toad: Uh, the same way as before?

Adeline: Okay! **Pulls the rope and the hole appears** Hey, there's free pizza down here!

Someone: **Shouts down the hole** It ain't gonna work this time, girly!

Adeline: … Well now there's cookies!

Someone: Cookies! **Tons of people fall through the hole**

Adeline: Ha! Now, You all have been selected to be the audience of Get Your Sleeping Out of Bed, Rougeport! Bla, bla, bla, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. Now where's **Shudders** Doopliss.

Doopliss: Right here, baby!

Adeline: Shut up. It's bad enough I have to talk to you.

Doopliss: That's cold!

Adeline: Yeah, yeah, whatever. So, what are your stats?

Doopliss: I have 40 health, 6 attack and uh, 1000 defense!

Adeline: Yeah, right. **Makes a fist at Doopliss** What is your REAL defense.

Doopliss: Chill out, baby! It's really 0, but I'm still cool. **Strikes a ridicules pose**

Adeline: **Blinks**Wow. **Shakes head** Um…. Aha! Do you have anything under that sheet?

Doopliss: Uh, that's kind of a private question.

Adeline: But this is a talk show.

Doopliss: Good point. In that case, no.

Everyone: **Stares at Doopliss**

Adeline: …Okay then. Audience questions! Seat BOOMISAY!

Bobbery: I say old chap, do you really think Adeline's pretty?

Adeline: Hey! **Snaps her fingers and a piranha plant eats bobbery**

Bobbery: Ouch, I say!

Adeline: **growls** Anyone else think I'm not pretty?

Audience: **nervously shakes their heads**

Adeline: Good. Seat DRIEDMUSHROOMSARENASTY!

Punio: Have you seen my sister?

Doopliss: Actually, yes. She was playing "Let's throw the elder of the edge of a cliff"!

Punio: Cool! I wanna play to! **Runs out of the room**

Adeline: Seat IMANOLDHAG! … Oh, sorry sis.

Beldam: Whatever. Have you always been so annoying?

Doopliss: Yes. So Adeline, if you won't date me, can you hook me up with Vivian?

Vivian: She will not! **Tackles Doopliss**

Beldam: Don't you ask my sis to hook you up with my sis!

Doopliss: …what?

Beldam: Just scream. **Tackles Doopliss**

Doopliss: Okay, uh… AHHH!!!!

Marilyn: GUH!!!!! **Tackles Doopliss**

Adeline: **Grins evilly as her sisters beat up Doopliss** Well viewers, that seems to be all the time we have! I'm Adeline, the host of Get Your Sleeping Butts Out of Bed, Rougeport. See you next time! **Tackles Doopliss**

Doopliss: YOW!!!! END TRANSMISSION!!!!!

On the TV: Punching sounds are heard as a Mariachi Band starts playing, then the camera cracks and goes fuzzy.

* * *

**Authoress's notes: Woo-hoo! Chapter three! (starts handing chocolate bars to everyone) I'm so happy! (does a happy dance and slams into Adeline and Evelyn who were eating Halloween candy)**

**Evelyn: Watch it!**

**Adeline: Lets get her!**

**Adeline and Evelyn: (Grin evilly at each other)**

**Me: Heh heh, uh girls, lets not get hasty…**

**Adeline and Evelyn: (starts draging me off)**

**Me: Review and… Help?**


	4. Shadow Queen

**Authoress's Notes: Well, here's chappie number four! (Hands cookies to everyone) So read it!**

**When I put Scene where I would put the name of the person talking, it means what you see, and is not someone talking. Also, when more than one person is doing an action, It'll look like this: (Evelyn and Adeline raise a club to whack me over the head) …Oh man, wait a minute! Run!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Adeline and Evelyn.**

* * *

**PALACE OF SHADOW**

Toad: Adeline?

Adeline: What?

Toad: Um, the boss thinks that the show is a little boring-

Adeline: I AM NOT BORING!!!!

Toad: Let me finish! Anyway, today he's gonna kick it up a notch.

Adeline: How?

Toad: (very fast) Your sister Vivian is going to do the interview with you.

Adeline: Really?

Toad: **Takes a step back** Maybe. Is that good?

Adeline: Very!

Toad: **Lets out his breath** Great! It was all my Idea!

Adeline: No it wasn't, you just said it was the boss's!

Toad: No I didn't!

Adeline: But it was implied!

Toad: But-

Adeline: Let's just start the show.

Toad: Agreed. Vivian!

Scene: Nothing happens

Toad: Viv-

Adeline: I'll get her. VIVIAN!!!!!!

Vivian: **Comes out of the shadows** What did I set on fire???

Adeline: Nothing. It's time for the show.

Vivian: Oh.

(Toad, Adeline, and Vivian walk into the studio room)

Toad: **Gasps** How do we already have an audience?

Adeline: I tied them to their seats after you left.

Vivian: Wow.

Audience: LET US GO!!!!!!

Announcer Guy: Now introducing our hosts, the princesses of the night, the beauties of the shadows, the-

Lord Crump: Just get on with it!

Announcer guy: Adeline and her guest host, Vivian!

(The audience applauds)

Vivian: Hi everybody!

Adeline: Hi peoples! Today, I will be interviewing… **Looks at PDA** …HOLY CRAP!!!! EVERYONE RUN FOR IT!!!!!

Vivian: Why?

Adeline: We're supposed to interview m-m-mom!!!!

Vivian: OH CRAP!!!!!

(Adeline and Vivian start running in circles and slam into each other)

Shadow Queen: HI!

Vivian: EEP!!!!!!

Adeline: MY LIFE IS FLASHING BEFORE MY EYES!!!!!!

Doopliss: REALLY? Lemme see!!!!! LEMME SEE!!!!

Flavio: POPCORN!!!!!

**TEN HOURS LATER…**

Elite X-naut: BAKED ALASKA!!!!!!!

Mario: CHEESE!!!!!!!

Adeline: EVERYBODY SHUTUP!!!!!!!

(Everyone shuts up and sits down)

Adeline: Finally. Now mom, Promise to be nice.

Shadow Queen: 'K!

Adeline: Good. **Pushes Vivian in front of her** You ask the first question.

Vivian:** Turns around and makes a fist at Adeline** So, Mom, **Sits down beside Adeline on a couch **How you been?

Shadow Queen: JUST SWELL! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD MAKE ME FEEL BETTER?

Adeline: **Rubs her temples **What?

Shadow Queen: IF YOU WOULD LET ME KILL THE AUDIENCE MORON!

(everyone turns and stares at Mario)

Mario: CHEESE!!!!

Shadow Queen: AND AN ICED LATTE!

Lord Crap: Stick a sock in it, Mario! And- HEY! MY NAME IS SPELLED WRONG!

Flavio: CHUCKOLA COLA!!!!

Adeline: Will someone PLEASE get him out of here!

Doopliss: Hey you, fancy-pants! Quit botherin' my girlfriend!

Adeline: UGH!!!! I am NOT your girlfriend!

Doopliss: You're right! You're my wife!

Adeline: Doopliss, It's getting' real close to restraining order time.

Flavio: How dare you call the great and fabulous Flavio fancy-pants?!?!?

Adeline: Whoever gets them out of here gets one-hundred bucks!

(Tons of people tackle Flavio and Doopliss, who happened to be sitting beside Mario in the Moron's row)

Doopliss: YOWEE!!!!

Flavio: OUCH!!!!! The great and fabulous Flavio hates you all!

Shadow Queen: HELLO??? I'M STILL HERE!!!!

Adeline: Oh yeah, you. Go ahead, Viv.

Vivian: Uh, I guess I have to ask the cliché question, What are your stats?

Shadow Queen: **Snaps her fingers and a lightning bolt zaps Doopliss and Flavio **WOOHOO!!! I GET ONE HUNDERED BUCKUROOS!!!!!!

Adeline: Did you… kill them?

Shadow Queen: NO. ACTUALLY, PEOPLE WHO GET ZAPPED BY MY LIGHTNING BOLT GET AN ALL EXPENSE PAID TRIP TO THE BAHAMAS, WHEREVER THAT IS!!!!

Adeline: To bad.

Vivian: My question?

Shadow Queen: OH YEAH!!!!! MY HP IS 150, MY ATTACK IS 7, AND MY DEFENSE IS 1!!!!!!

Adeline: You don't have to shout.

Shadow Queen: YES I DO!!!!

Adeline: … Okay then. What is your crown made out of?

Shadow Queen: BODIES OF THE SOULS I TORTURED!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Vivian: … Really?

Shadow Queen: …NO. IT'S REALLY MADE OUT OF DEAD BONES DROPPINGS!!!

Adeline: …Alright, I know this is a talk show, but that was a little too much! **Shudders**

Vivian: Okay, before my sister upchucks, audience questions! Seat ADELINEWONTDATEME!!!

(Everyone turns and looks at an empty seat)

Vivian: Doopliss must have been sitting there. Uh, seat FOLLOWTHESCHEDULE!

Nastasia: Um, how much lotion do you use on those hands of yours?

Shadow Queen: ELEVEN THOUSAND BOTTLES!!!!!

Adeline: Seat IHAVESPEECHPROBLEMS!

Fawful: How much does that have the costing of?

Shadow Queen: ZERO!!! ZIP!!! ZILCH!!!

Fawful: How is that having the possibleness?

Shadow Queen: I STEAL IT ALL!!!

Vivian: Why am I not surprised…

Pianta cop: So YOU are da one who's been stealin' all da lotion!!!!

Shadow Queen: OH NO!!!! ONE PIANTA!!!! HOW CAN I POSSIBLY BEAT IT???

Pianta Cop: CHARGE!!!!! **Runs at the shadow queen and bounces of her**

Mario: CHEESE!!!!!

Princess Peach: Shut up, Mario!!!

Shadow Queen: **Gasp** YOU AGAIN!!!!!

Princess Peach: Uh-oh…

Shadow Queen: I'M GONNA POSSES YOU, AND THEN KILL YOUR BOYFRIEND!!!!

Princess Peach: Crud!

(Every one looks at peach)

Princess Peach: … I mean, um, Oh no!

Shadow Queen: POSESSING TIME, PRINCESS!!!!!

Vivian: Mom, you promised to be nice! Don't you remember?

Shadow Queen: NO!!!!! I HAVE SHORT TERM MEMORY LOSS!!!!!!!

Adeline: Great.

Princess Peach: Mario, save me you idiot!

Mario: CHEESE!!!!!!

Adeline: YAH!!!! How'd you get back in here?!?!?

Mario: **Points to a wall with a big hole in it** CHEESE!!!!!!

Vivian: What?

Doopliss: He means that I, Doopliss, turned into that bulldozer on Bob the Builder and smashed the wall down!!!!

Adeline: EEP!!! How'd YOU get in here?

Doopliss: See previous!

Possessed Princess Peach: MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Vivian: MOM!!!!!!

Possessed Princess Peach: FEEL MY RASH!!!!!!

Adeline: Don't you mean wrath?

Possessed Princess Peach: NOPE!!!!!

Adeline: …Ok.

Possessed Princess Peach: ENJOY THOSE COCONUT DRINKS, FOOLS!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! **Snaps her fingers**

Scene: Everyone, including the Camera, disappears with the Shadow Queen's lightning bolt, thusly ending the interview.

* * *

**Me: BOO!!! Did I scare ya? No? Tough crowd. **

**Adeline: Well, you're just not that scary.**

**Me: ...Fine. So I am thinking about a Christmas interview. Who should I do? Review please! –throws sausages-**

**Evelyn: …Why'd ya do that?**

**Me: It gives the reviewers something to write about!**

**Adeline: Whatever.**


	5. Ms Mowz

**Authoress: Hello peoples! I am extremely happy that my show is working out, all the way to chapter five! Speaking of shows, If you like this story you would love The Riddle Masters by PrincessPeachandDaisy. IT ROCKS!!!! WOO-HOO!!! Sorry. Disclaimer: I do not own Ms. Mowz or Toad or The Teletubbies or Beldam or Marilyn or…

* * *

**

**5. Ms. Mowz **

**ADELINE'S GAME ROOM IN THE PALACE OF SHADOW**

Toad: … Teletubbies, Teletubbies, say hello! 

Adeline: …Do not tell me you're watching the_ teletubbies_.

Toad: Is that a bad thing?

Adeline: You know, the purple one is gay.

Toad: NOOOO!!!

Adeline: Yes, now get off your butt. We have a show to do.

Toad: **Sniffs**… okay.

(Adeline and Toad walk into the interview studio and see an empty room)

Adeline: WHAT?!?!? Where is my audience????

Scene: Suddenly the doors open and tons of people dressed in beach clothes pour into the studio

Toad: …You fools- I mean people actually came back?

Koops: In the last interview, we got sent to the Bahamas, so we all decided to come back!

Beldam: Mmm-hmm! This time I'm hoping for a Disney cruise!

Marilyn: GUH!!!

Adeline: Ugh… Wait a minute, where's Vivian?

Vivian: **Bursts in carrying 10 cups of coffee** Okay, who ordered all this coffee?

Adeline: I did, and why are you of all people bringing it to me?

Vivian: I got hired!

Adeline: NOOO!!!! THAT WAS MY JOB BEFORE I WAS THE INTERVIEWER!!!!

Toad: No it wasn't. The boss just pulled you of the street one day and asked you to be the interviewer of his show!

Adeline: Uh-uh! It WAS my job! Remember, Vivian-

Vivian: What?

Adeline: **Chugs down a cup of coffee** I got my EYES on YOU!

Vivian: **Swipes the coffee from Adeline** …Okay.

(Vivian, Toad, and Adeline just stand there staring at each other)

Pianta Cop: HEY! There she is!

(Two Pianta cops walk up behind Adeline and grab her arms)

Adeline: HEY! What do you think your doin'!

Pianta Cop: Well, Mr. Doopliss Isa Idiot da 3rd said dat YOUS are responsible for pain delivered to him!

Doopliss: Haha! Let's see you get out of this one, Adeline!

Adeline: … Doopliss Isa Idiot the 3rd?

Doopliss: Hey! Respect the name!

Adeline: **Shakes her head** Hey you Pianta cops! That clown is obviously lying to you!

Pianta Cop: What is he lying about?

Adeline: …I have no idea.

Pianta Cop: REALLY? That makes sense! Let's get him!** Both of them pounce on Doopliss**

Doopliss: HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR BOYFRIEND!

Adeline: That was TOO easy! And you are NOT my boyfriend!

Shadow Queen: HI SWEETIE!

Adeline: Oh, hi Mom! By the way, how is that lawsuit with Princess Peach coming?

Shadow Queen: JUST SWELL!

Adeline: Good! Now on with the show! **Floats over to the couch and sits down** Turn on the Camera!

Camera Man: 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1 …

Adeline: Hi my peeps! Welcome to Get Your Sleeping Butts Out Of Bed, Rougeport! Today I will be interviewing Ms. Mowz! …Wait a minute, who the heck is she?

Ms. Mowz: It is I! **Jumps from the rafters and lands with a splat** …Ouch!

Adeline: Look lady, how am I supposed to interview you if you're dead?!?!?!?

Ms. Mowz: **Pops up like an accordion of the floor** But the amazing Ms. Mowz is never dead!

Adeline: **Blinks** …I've been alive for 1000 years and I have never seen anything more creepy than you! Well, except for Doopliss.

Doopliss: Hey!

Adeline: So…

Ms. Mowz: Yes?

Adeline: Um, what are your stats?

Ms. Mowz: Well, when I get a boyfriend, I want him to be-

Adeline: NOT THOSE STATS! YOUR HEALTH POINTS!

Ms. Mowz: Well, why didn't you say so!

Adeline: (Under her breath) I didn't think you'd be that stupid…

Ms. Mowz: I don't know!

Adeline: … You don't?

Ms. Mowz: Nope!

Adeline: Okay, moving on! Is it true that you are the manager of the Lovely Howz of Badges?

Ms. Mowz: Yup!

Mario: Hey, do you-a CHEESE think you can CHEESE give me-a some CHEESE discounts next time I-a go CHEESE there?

Ms. Mowz: Why yes! Drop by soon!

Adeline: Mario, how can you talk in English?

Princess Peach: I got him some speech lessons.

Adeline: Cool. So, next question, where did you get that awesome mask?

Ms. Mowz: At Claire's boutique!

Adeline: Perfect! So I'm all out of Ideas, so it's time for audience questions! Seat HAMINAHUFFALAHOOFULA!!!

Professor Frankly: Do you have any MAPS?

Ms. Mowz: No!

Adeline: Seat MARIOISMYBRO!!!

Luigi: Do you really think my bro is a hunk?

Ms. Mowz: Yes!

Adeline: Seat IDONTKNOWWHATTOCALLTHISSEAT!!!

O'Chunks: What's your favorite food?

Ms. Mowz: No!

Adeline: But he didn't ask that…

Ms. Mowz: Sorry. Cheese!

Adeline: Seat CHEESE!!!

Mario: How CHEESE do you CHEESE survive those CHEESE jumps?

Ms. Mowz: Dunno. I just do.

Adeline: Seat MARIOALWAYSKILLSME!!!

Bowser: Will you date me, Ms. Mowz?

Ms. Mowz: Yes! And I will even marry you, you big hunk!

(Bowser and Ms. Mowz skip out of the room singing)

Audience: Wow.

Adeline: Uh… Come back! We aren't out of time yet! **Chases Ms. Mowz and Bowser out of the room**

Vivian: Now what?

Toad: Oh, I know!** Puts on tap shoes and starts tap dancing**

Scene: A disco ball appears out of nowhere and random parties break out.

Wario and Flavio: GLITTERY SHINEY MONEY!!!!

Mario: CHEESE!!!!

X-naut: MORE BAKED ALASKA!!!!

Scene: Food starts flying everywhere and some wedding cake flies into the camera and knocks it over, ending the interview

**PETALBURG, KOOPS HOUSE**

Koopley: Her shows always end SO weird!

Koopie Koo: Yeah.

* * *

**Authoress: IT'S FINALLY DONE!!!! WOOT!!! Sorry. While I was writing this, I was distracted by certain thoughts of certain stories that I won't mention. **

**Adeline: It's Hearts of Love**

**Evelyn: By LazloTitan36**

**Me: Hey! It's a great story, and even though it's finished, you must read it! GASP! YOU GUYS MADE ME TELL!!!!**

**Adeline And Evelyn: Review Please!**

**Me: Hey! That's my line!**


	6. Beldam and the Mystery Guest

**Authoress's Notes: Jingle Bells, Jingle bells, Jingle all the way! -slapped- GET IN THE HOLIDAY SPIRIT PEOPLE! I'm SO sorry about this late update. I've been working on chapter 2 of **_**Super Evelyn Sisters**_**, and I have a Christmas piano concert that I play in every year, and I had to wait on my poll, which only. Got. Two. Votes. –Pokes readers- Hello? Are you breathing?**

**Anyways, that is all I have to say!**

**On with the Show!**

* * *

**6. Beldam and the mystery guest**

**IN THE STUDIO**

Adeline: Anyone got any twos?

Audience: GO FISH!

Lord Crump: Wait! I've got one! **Runs down from seat STUPID**

Adeline: **Sigh** Is anyone else bored?

Toad: **Snore**

Adeline: I guess so.

Vivian: Good news is, you're on in 30 seconds.

Adeline: EVERYONE OFF MY STAGE!

Scene: Everyone scrambles off the stage in fear

Adeline: **Clears throat** Oh yeah! **Takes of her hat and puts on a fuzzy Santa one** Ok, now turn the camera on!

Camera Man: 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1…

Adeline: Hello, and welcome to a special edition of Get Your Sleepin' Butts Out of Bed, Rougeport, when there are two interviewees! Also, Today we're celebrating ChrismaHanuKwanzica!

Audience: …Huh?

Adeline: It's Christmas and Hanukkah and Kwanzaa all mushed together!

Audience: Oh!

Adeline: Today our first interviewee is… **Looks at PDA** … Beldam. Why me.

Beldam: **Gets shoved onto the stage** I was kind of wondering the same thing.

Adeline: So, thanks to you two poll voters out there, I guess I have to interview you.

Beldam: Yeah, you just couldn't pick ol' Crumpy over there, could ya?

Scene: A big wall with a four on it falls on Adeline and Beldam

Adeline: YOW!

Beldam: Wimp.

Adeline: Remind me to kill you after this. So, anyways, what are your stats?

Beldam: My HP is 30, my attack is 5, and my defense is 0.

Adeline: Your not gonna make yourself look better?

Beldam: Nah, I don't feel like it.

Adeline: Ok. Ummm… Oh! Exactly how old are you?

Beldam: A lot older than you.

Adeline: Grr. Why are you so mean to Vivian?

Beldam: Because I have nothing better to do.

Adeline: And finally, what are you getting me for Christmas?

Beldam: I'm not telling you!

Adeline: Talk show!

Beldam: Hrrmm… Fine. A Wii.

Adeline: SWEET! I'M GETTING A WII! **Starts dancing in circles**

Audience: Wow.

Adeline: **Clears throat** I mean, um, nice. It's audience time! Seat ALLMEALLTHETIME!

Rawk Hawk: Who's the next interviewee?

Adeline: It's a secret! You'll see in a minute!

Rawk Hawk: Then prepare to feel the RAWK!!!! **Tries to do his jump trick on Adeline, but she tied him up with vines and hung him over the chain chomps row**

Rawk Hawk: Hey!

Adeline: Patience, patience. Seat IWANTMYPACIFIER!

Baby Luigi: Plerfol flognore snipfle?

Beldam: … What the heck is he saying?

Adeline: Dunno. MOVING ON!

Scene: Everyone jumps at Adeline's yelling

Adeline: Seat IMSOPRETTYOSOPRETTY!

Flurrie: Where did you get that hat?

Beldam: I made my slaves- I mean sisters make it.

Adeline: Yeah… I remember that. **Sucks on her thumb** Anyways, seat IAMALWAYSRYMINGATVERYBADTIMING!

Merluvlee: Why must you be so mean to your sisters who are not named Dean?

Beldam: That was a bad rhyme.

Merluvlee: I know!

Adeline: Okay, Beldam, we're mo-

Merluvlee: Hey, I didn't rhyme! I'M FREE! **Starts doing summersaults all over the place**

Adeline and Beldam: Wow.

Adeline: As I was saying, we are moving on to our mystery guest, so, Beldam, thanks but you gotta go.

Beldam: But-

Adeline: No buts young –Erm- Old lady!

Boo: Tee-hee! You said 'butt'!

Adeline: No I didn't! I said BUT. ONE 'T'!

Beldam: Hello? I'm still here!

Adeline: Oh yeah. Someone get her out of here!

Scene: Nothing happens

Adeline: I really need to get me some security. 100 bucks to whoever gets her out of here.

Doopliss: You can only do that once!

Adeline: Alright, fine. While your at it, get him out of here too. For 500 bucks.

Audience: KILL!

**10 HOURS LATER…**

Adeline: I'm glad that's over with.

Toad: Mmm-hmm.

Adeline: So, Audience, I am going to reveal our 'mystery guest' and he is…

Scene: The lights go off and flashy-lights come on with a spotlight

Adeline: WHOEVER IS DOING THE LIGHTS IS FIRED!!!

Bobbery: Aw man, I say!

Adeline: Hey! I thought one of my piranha plants ate you!

Bobbery: They did! I just came out the e-

Adeline: I don't even WANT to know!

Bobbery: Okay, I say!

Adeline: But, I can fix that! **Snaps her fingers and a piranha plant appears and chases Bobbery**

Bobbery: **Runs in circles with the piranha plant chasing him** AHHHHHHH, I say!

Adeline: So our mystery guest is Santa Claus!

Santa: **Walks onto the stage**

Audience: IT'S SANTA!!!!

Flavio: Ooooh! I've been a good and fabulous rich boy all year!

Lord Crump: SANTA! I WANT A PONY FOR CHRISTMAS!

Doopliss: That's so stupid Crumpy! Wish for something cool! Santa, I want Adeline for Christmas!

Adeline: Gah! And I want some Doopliss repellent!

Mario: I want CHEESE!!!

Audience: STAMPEDE!!!!

Santa Claus: END THE TRANSMISSION!!!

Scene: The audience stampedes Santa and Adeline, and the camera gets trampled, ending the interview

* * *

**Authoress Notes: Hee-hee, I love my chaotic endings! But I am sad, because this might be your last chappie. DUN DUN DUN!!!! I am serious. My parents might ban me from the sight. :(**** They don't seem to like it very much. I'll post it on my page if I have to leave.**

**If I don't get banned, I got two requests from readers for character interviews. They're Marilyn and Vivian, and they came in that order, so they are going in that order.**

**Uhhh… That's all.**

**Ciao!**

**P.S. Sorry I posted so early before Christmas. I wanted you to read it, just in case I get banned.**


End file.
